Power Rangers Primal Stones
by Markhyuck28
Summary: Ignorance is bliss. Everything from the small fairy to the giant hydras; coexist with the humans in the form of gemstone creatures. The humans just think that they are toys but the creature behind them did this to preserve these creatures from dying out. Disgusted by the world as it is, the creature responsible sets the end in motion. Will everything go primal or stay human? SYOC..
1. Excavation! Finding Beasts!

**Hey everyone, Mal here. And here is a new fic that I've had in the works for a bit. Lemme know what you think. I don't own Power Rangers, as awesome as that would be. So, without further ado, here is the prologue.**

 **Emma Metaxas is portrayed by Katherine McNamara**

 **Doctor Ezra Simmons is portrayed by Matthew Daddario**

 **Zoey Cantalova is portrayed by Madison Pettis**

 **Torin Loring is portrayed by Alan Ritchson**

 **Chief Asher Fitzgerald is portrayed by Michael B Jordan**

 **Nika Callan is portrayed by Lee Byung-hun**

Prologue

Mist rolled down the mountain as trees swayed gently by a gentle wind that blew through the forest as a voice called out,

"Emma, up here!" Some shrubs shifted, revealing a tall young woman with fiery red hair that she had in a side braid. The red head smiled a smile that reached her chocolate brown eyes as she responded,

"Coming, Doc." The red head, Emma, carefully bound up the side to where she found an olive-skinned man waiting for her. He had a gentle smile playing on his lips, crinkling around his hazel eyes. He adjusted his hiking attire as he turned around with Emma giggling. She ran to catch up to him as the two came up to a cave that had a caramel skin brunette with upper back length curly dark brown hair. The brunette turned around with a smile as she pushed off the wall.

"Bout time, slow pokes," she giggled. Emma laughed as she breathed out,

"Not everyone is as fit as you are, Zoey." The brunette, Zoey, chuckled as she investigated the tunnel and shivered.

"You sure it's in here, chommie," asked Zoey looking around. Emma smirked a little as her longtime friend spoke some of her language. Doc looked over as Emma giggled again and said,

"She said friend in Zulu." Doc nodded as Zoey looked back, waiting on Emma's reply. The red head nodded as she walked up and stood even with her. When standing side by side it was obvious the two did everything together and considering Zoey loved to workout, Doc imagined Emma often got drafted to be her partner in doing so.

"So, what are we looking for exactly?" asked Doc as he strode forward a bit. Emma looked at him for a moment as she hummed,

"Gems. More precisely ones that will take the shapes of animals." Zoey looked over as Doc looked back. He was about to say something when a dark, crystalline Pegasus flew down and landed on his shoulder. A roar echoed throughout the area as a dark green crystalline lion stood at Zoey's feet.

"That's not uncommon, Emma," Doc murmured as he gently stroked the Pegasus's back, "most people have them, including us." Emma nodded as a gentle squawk filled the air and a lightly colored crystalline swan landed on Emma's shoulder.

"True," Emma stated, "but the ones we are looking for are special. They are ones that no one has ever seen or heard of. They are said to hold unbelievable power, powers that shouldn't be tampered with." Doc narrowed his eyes as Zoey tensed up.

"Then why are we?" asked Doc softly. Emma tensed up as well causing the swan to squawk again.

"Because I got this in the mail the other day," Emma gulped as she dug through her rucksack. She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Doc. The man read it and his eyes widened.

"If there are benevolent creatures," Emma added, "then there has got be malevolent ones as well. It's a balance. Whoever is planning to hurt people needs to be stopped and for some reason someone thought I was the one to find the means to do so." Emma shuddered a little as she looked at Zoey. The brunette gave her a tense smile as she looked back at the surrounding forest, that seemed to darken a little as if it lost some of its splendor in the little time they were talking. Doc nodded as he read the letter again.

"Any idea who sent it," he asked. Emma shook her head as she sighed,

"No, but Chief Fitzgerald knows and is now in on the problem as well." Doc nodded as he thought that was a good thing. Zoey growled or more like her lion growled causing Zoey to turn and look.

"We need to go in and look now," she ground out, "someone is coming. And if what your saying is true; then if we're working for the good guys, there is most likely someone working for the bad guys as well." Emma's eyes widened as she hadn't thought of that and Doc ushered the two women into the cave. The trio hurried down the tunnel before Emma pulled the two down a side tunnel. Zoey was about to ask something when her lion growled softly, and Doc's Pegasus whinnied. Emma gulped as she slid forward a bit and looked around the tunnel.

"Something has them on edge," Doc murmured, "but what?" Zoey and Doc moved forward a bit as Emma continued slowly down the tunnel. Zoey looked back at Doc as a yelp from Emma made the two speed up. They ran into what looked like the main chamber of something. Looking around for Emma, they found her sitting at the bottom of some stairs rubbing her butt.

"Didn't see them," she murmured causing the other two to stifle their amusement. The three investigated the chamber a bit, which was riddled with treasure. Zoey looked around from the center, not touching anything as the other two looked around.

"This seems too easy," mused Zoey, "if something were that important, I wouldn't have hidden it in the open." Emma looked back as did Doc in time to see Zoey fall through what looked like a door. The two sprinted forward and looked down to see Zoey flat on her back groaning. The brunette coughed a bit to get the knocked-out wind back and stood up shakily.

"Next time," she coughed, "I won't say anything." She looked around until some glistening caught her eyes. They widened in awe when they landed on what was sparkling. Off to the side of the room, by some gold pieces, sat seven gemstone creatures. They all looked at her as her lion growled gently, getting a reaction out of them. Five of the creatures came near her, curiously while two stayed back. Zoey watched in awe as the creatures circled her before sensing what she wanted and jumped into the rucksack she had around her waist.

"Zoey," Emma called down, "are you okay?" Zoey looked up and was about to reply when another voice did instead, scaring her. Zoey jumped back as her lion growled and in walked a muscular man in similar attire to her, which was hiking attire, that accented just how built he was. The man's blonde hair peeped from underneath the beanie he wore as his hazel eyes bore into her dark ones.

"I'd say from the fall yes," the man spoke, "but what you or she says next could change things a bit." Zoey gulped as her lion let out a ferocious growl causing the man to back up. The blonde man laughed as another man slinked into the room behind him.

"Well you must be quite strong willed to have Nemean Lion as your Gem Beast," the man chuckled. The other man slid up next to him as a black crystalline snake uncoiled from his neck. Zoey watched for a moment as she used her peripheral to scan the area. She had done parkour and was sure with enough momentum she could get herself high enough that Doc could pull her out but what she didn't know was what the other man could do.

"Well sir," Doc called down, "what is it you're asking?" The blonde man chuckled as he looked up squinting.

"No need to be formal, my good man," the blonde smiled causing Zoey to internally shudder, "the name is Torin. As for what I am asking, well that would pertain to the lady I have standing in front of me." Zoey gulped as the suspicion she had from the start became true. These men were most likely what Nimmi, her Nemean Lion, sensed.

"You want the Gem Beast from this room," Zoey said monotonously. The blonde, Torin, smiled again.

"Well it seems they're missing," Torin stated, "so that must mean they went to you. What I'm proposing is a get out of jail free card for you. You see your friends can make it out okay, I have no men on their level but you on the other hand will have a lot of men to go through to get out of here. Just give me the Gem Beast that went to you and I will let you walk freely out of here. Deny me that and well…" Torin trailed off as he stood right in front of Zoey who he had seemed to back into a wall. Torin leaned forward as he whispered in her ear,

"Well let's just say you will see the not so gentlemanly side of me." Zoey stifled a shudder as Nimmi growled from her shoulder, causing her to try and figure out when the lion had gotten up there. Torin's eyes bore into hers as he smirked and backed up. She could hear Doc growl and Emma stifle a gasp. She had read Emma's research and knew that these guys couldn't fall into the wrong hands, but she also had no doubt the man in front of her could do major harm. While he seemed harmless at first, he gave a more sinister feeling the longer you were near him. Zoey looked around as her mind tried to come up with a solution that wouldn't get her killed and protect the Gem Beast in her rucksack. Torin watched amused as he saw an array of emotion play through her eyes before he saw one stick. Zoey gulped as she spoke confidently,

"I can't let you get them, sir. It's obvious your aware of how important they are or you wouldn't be here yourself." Torin looked at her surprised before he quickly masked it. He didn't think anyone would recognize him, he always did his business under a different name. Zoey stared him down as she felt Nimmi began to "heat" up. Torin smiled as he shook his head and moved towards her but she was able to side step, moving herself more toward the center of the room.

"Now I didn't think anyone figured out who I am," Torin laughed, "your quite smart Miss Cantalova. But I am also aware of who you are as well seeing we intellects seem to know of each other. Aside be a fitness instructor; your also an engineer, aren't you?" Zoey's eyes narrowed as she heard the man behind her shift a bit. She knew he was close to her so she would have to plan what she was about to do very carefully.

"That I am," Zoey replied, "and you seem to know of me on both ends." Torin smiled as he took a giant step towards her, but Zoey stood her ground. She knew he was trying to back her into his companion and it wasn't going to work. Nimmi shifted on her shoulder indicating she was ready. Zoey braced herself internally as she smiled at Torin.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Mr. Loring," Zoey smiled, "but I have a pressing engagement to get too so I really must be going." With that, Nimmi let out a sonic like growl as Zoey squatted down and jumped up. Nimmi's power coursed through her as she almost made it to the opening. As if sensing her plan, Doc reached out immediately and pulled her up. Zoey shook a little as Emma said,

"No time to check, we need to move." The three raced down the tunnel back the way they came. Zoey could hear the angry curses of the men behind her and she was certain that Torin was most likely livid at that move. The three raced out right into the arms of Chief Fitzgerald as his deep purple crystalline Gryphon landed on his shoulder and Emma's swan came and landed on hers. Emma smiled when she realized that her Gem Beast had left them.

"Callis came and got me," the Chief stated, "and if I remember the folklore right, the Caladrius has to do with dying so imagine my concern." Emma blushed as Zoey took a deep breath and her limbs started to shake. Nimmi purred into her neck as Zoey slumped to her knees. Doc knelt down as he looked her in the eyes.

"Just a side effect of using Nimmi's power," Zoey gasped, "she doesn't let me very often." Chief looked at them concerned at that tidbit.

"With good reason," the Chief added as he ran his hand over his closely shaven head, "those of us that have mythical Gem Beast can tap their abilities but at a cost. Those that have normal ones are so much luckier in that aspect." Zoey looked up and could see concern in the Chief's dark eyes as it crinkled his dark skin. Another thing she noticed is he too was in hiking attire. She raised an eyebrow as the Chief smirked,

"I didn't know what I was getting myself into." Zoey shook her head as she stood up shakily but yelped when she was quickly pulled back. Doc thought quickly and yanked the rucksack off her hip. Emma growled as Doc looked up to see the blonde from before, but another man was the one holding a now struggling Zoey. He took a better look at the oriental man. His shoulder length black hair was pulled up into a half ponytail as his almost black eyes scanned the area. Doc could tell he was muscular by the arm around Zoey's neck and other pinning her other arm behind her back. Zoey was by no means weak, but this man was definitely stronger than her. Torin growled as he looked at Zoey and Doc hid the rucksack in his cargo pants pocket.

"That was something else, Miss Cantalova," Torin chuckled darkly, completely unaware of the police chief standing next to Emma. Doc suppressed a smirk as he realized the tycoon was new in town and obviously hadn't met everyone yet which seemed to include the well-loved police chief.

"I had no idea you could channel such power through you Nemean Lion," Torin continued, "but now where has that left you?" Torin smiled as he looked back at the others before his eyes landed on the Chief.

"Oh, it leaves me fine," Zoey smirked, "you on the other hand just screwed yourself over." Torin spun on her but the Chief cleared his throat as his toned arm reached into his back pocket. Zoey smiled as she saw the Chief give a twinkle of amusement before looking to now paying attention man. Torin actually looked at the newcomer and noticed they had the same build which was quite apparent by the man's skin tight thermal. The chief smiled as he drawled softly,

"I would let her go, my friend." Torin smiled as he looked back at his companion who began to walk away with Zoey. The brunette began to panic slightly and tried to slow him down but the Chief stopped everything.

"You think I'm playing with you," he growled, "release her now or you will be facing multiple charges of assault and attempted kidnapping." Torin snorted before the Chief flipped open his badge.

"Chief Asher Fitzgerald at your service," the Chief growled, "and that will be a hefty sum of time for both of you." Torin's eyes widened as he snapped is fingers and the other man released Zoey, pushing her forward. The brunette stumbled on her weakened legs before colliding with the wall she knew was the chief. She looked up to see him gently move her around him. Torin narrowed his eyes as he cleared his throat,

"I'm aware you have no evidence against me to actually charge. My companion has left no marks on Miss Cantalova, so you have no evidence." Doc narrowed his eyes and actually checked and sure enough he was right. The Chief chuckled as he fiddled with one of his rings,

"Don't matter," he laughed, "if I think that anyone is in distress or about to put in distress, I can act with an executive order if you will." Torin's eyes widened as he huffed and stormed off. Emma giggled as she spoke softly,

"That last bit was full of shit. You can't do any of that." Chief Fitzgerald looked over with a smirk as he shushed her and her said,

"You go and doubt my abilities Miss Metaxas. Would you like to test that theory?" Emma gulped as Zoey giggled,

"He has a major in psychology or a double major at least. He got into Mr. Loring's head pretty good." Chief Fitzgerald looked over surprised, but all Zoey did was give a tired smile as Doc slipped her rucksack back into her hands. Zoey smiled as her legs trembled and the day begun to catch up to her. The Chief, noticing her shake, was faster and slipped his arm around her waist as her legs gave out. He took her weight and helped her down the mountain to the three's vehicles and the Chief's personal vehicle. After he helped Zoey into the passenger's seat, the Chief went over to Emma's driver side.

"You need to brief me on what happened in there?" Chief Fitzgerald commanded gently, any hint of playfulness from earlier gone. Emma nodded as the Chief looked over at Doc as he prepped his motorcycle.

"I'm done for the day anyways," the Chief added, "I'll meet you two at your home, Miss Emma." Emma gave him a pointed look as she hated when his southern charm kicked in. The Chief gave her lopsided smile as he stepped back and around to his car as she drove off. Soon Zoey heard the rev of a motorcycle and the crunching of tires. The brunette looked in the mirror to see both their companions following closely behind them. A shiver coursed through Zoey as something trickled through her mind.

"Penny for ya thoughts," Emma murmured softly.

"I'll give ya a nickel for em instead," Zoey sighed causing Emma to look over surprised before turning back to the road.

"I have a lot going through my head," Zoey finished, "but it all leads back to one thing; what have we started? Torin is more powerful then we realize and he has a Gem Beast on par with ours or stronger. I just don't know what; it felt ancient and more like the Gem Beast I found down below." Emma nodded as she glanced quickly at the rucksack that now had tiny heads peeking out of it that was sitting in Zoey's lap.

"This is the calm before the storm," Zoey mused as she leaned her head back and dozed off. Emma glanced over one more time before humming in agreement as she noticed the sky darken in the west.

Elsewhere

A double set of doors slammed open as Torin stormed into his office the oriental man from before right behind him. The man just watched him for a moment before he spoke softly,

"Shall I go and get Lorelai and Asa for you, sir?" Torin turned around and sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. As he looked back a subtle glow came from as did one from the other man.

"Not at the moment, Nika," he replied, "let us see what they do first. But something you can do is go and check on the gem beast we have acquired. Something tells me we may need them if those people find the mates to those gem beasts." The oriental man, Nika, laughed darkly before grabbing the tablet off the table and looking at their acquired beast; some were hard to get while others where surprisingly easy. Torin shook his head with a light smile at the look on the man's face before he shooed him away. Nika nodded his toward Torin and left.

"Soon," he mused with a smile, "soon the world will be given back to its rightful owners and humans will the myths. Just wait world, just wait." The glow grew brighter at Torin's laughed filled the office.

 **Hey everyone, Mal here. And this story was actually a Kamen Rider idea I had that I thought would make a good Power Rangers fic. Like usual, this one will have contest so here it is. Rules are simple; 1. A limit of two OC per person. 2. Please send through PM as I want the team to be secret. 3. Last but definitely not least, have fun and be original.**

 **OC Form**

 **Name:**

 **Age: (15-18)**

 **Faceclaim:**

 **Appearance: (this is for those that don't like using faceclaims for their OC's or if there is anything differing from the person you're using)**

 **Personality:**

 **Clothes: (basis look with a couple different outfits for different seasons; this will take place in the fall)**

 **Family:**

 **Backstory: (Please be detailed with this; the more you give me the better I can portray your character)**

 **Strengths: (please don't go over the top with this)**

 **Weaknesses: (we all have them)**

 **Ranger Color: (Females- Red, Green; Males- Blue, Yellow)**

 **Ranger Weapon:**

 **Other:**

 **I have made the white ones myself and if anyone would like to see him as an example feel free to ask and I will send him. Please don't give any OC's gem beast as it is important to the storyline that they don't have any. The gem beast will be explained in the first chapter, just letting ya'll know. So, without further ado, have fun and this will end a week from today. Mal out! xD**


	2. Update!

Hey everyone, Mal here. It's insane that I posted this early this morning and the amount of characters I've gotten so far... wow! There is some I've already picked but there are still some open.

As of right now Green, Pink and Black have been selected but I still need Red, Yellow and Blue...so I can't wait to see what ya'll give me.

Green is Taylor Jackson from Heroeschamp

Pink is Steven Parker from LegendaryBookLover14

Black is Hermione Ward from GoseiShinkenPink

Like I said, thanks for all the support on this and I can't wait to see what ya'll give me... Mal out! xD


	3. NOT A CHAPTER!

Hey everyone, Mal here and I am just letting everyone know that I am back... hopefully for a long time. I been pretty quiet about it but I've flaked out on ya'll and for that I am sorry. I suffer from anxiety and depression which has now triggered the beginnings of an eating disordered so I had to get that under control before it went too far. As of right now, things are looking good and I have found ways to cope with things that won't affect my ability to write or I hope they won't anyways. So I just wanted to let ya'll know, I'm not abandoning this fic but I need to get back into the flow that I had before. So I will be starting a new one on here, an idea I came up with about a month or so ago. But this new one will be done in tandem with this one, different universe but I plan to alternate between the two. Once again, I'm sorry everyone it took me so long to get back to this and I hope you've all been well! Until next time, Mal out!


End file.
